


How I Met Your Father

by J_Q



Series: TIMELESS [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Q/pseuds/J_Q
Summary: Yev wants to know about Mickey and Ian's first date. Set in Timeless, where Mickey and Ian get together in season 7 and live happily ever after.





	1. Only the lonely

**Author's Note:**

> You can read their actual first date in Fast Forward, part 2 of Timeless.

Mickey watched Yev from across the kitchen table. His elbow was on the table and his chin was half in the palm of his hand. He had what Mickey would call a good slouch going on. The dinner plate in front of him was currently acting as the feeding ground for a dinosaur. Three of Yev’s fingers and his thumb were shaped into dinosaur legs and his “bird” finger was the long neck of a brachiosaur. The tip of that finger was moving around his plate sniffing the food but refusing to eat. Instead, his dino finger flicked a piece of broccoli off the plate.

“Hey, mopey pants, eat your broccoli,” Mickey said as he walked his hand, now shaped like a dinosaur, across the table toward Yev’s so he could flick the broccoli chunk back onto his plate.  “Dad’ll kick my ass if you don’t get some green shit in your body.”

“I miss Daddy. Why does he have to work all the time? It’s dumb.” Yev flicked the broccoli back to Mickey.

“You just saw him this morning. He walked your ass to school.” Mickey walked his dino closer so their dino finger tips could nuzzle each other.

“Well, I wanna see him now too!” he half ass wailed.

“What’s goin’ on, kid?” Yev just shrugged. “Out with it.”

Pushing off the table until he was sitting up, Yev pulled his dinosaur into his lap and looked down at his resting hands. “Olivia isn’t in my class this year.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s shitty, for sure.”

“It’s like I never get to play with her. I’m lonely.”

Mickey tried not to smile at that.

“And Daddy’s gone all the time.” Big sigh. “I’m so lonely.”

“You been watching Oprah or somethin’?” He nudged Yev’s plate closer to him.

Yev picked up a piece of broccoli. “I been watching Power Rangers.”

“Yeah? Power Rangers talking ‘bout being lonely?”

“That’s silly. They have each other to play with.”

“Well, what do you know ‘bout being lonely?” Mickey asked sitting back now that Yev was eating.

“I heard you tell Daddy that you were never lonely since you went on a date with him,” he announced around a mouthful of vegetable.

“Jesus, kid, nothing gets past you, does it?” He took a long swig from his beer bottle to buy himself some thinking time.

“You were smooching on the couch,” Yev looked at Mickey through his lashes, a little grin on his face. “You said you loved him so-oh-oh-oh much.”

Despite himself, Mickey could feel a tiny blush on his cheekbones. He definitely recalled the conversation, and the smooching, Yev was referring to. Ian had brought up the fact they were coming up to five years since they met at the gun show and got together. The moment had gotten kind a intense and they had forgotten that Yev wasn’t in bed.

“I wanna go on a date,” Yev announced, sitting up straight for the first time since they started supper. “With Olivia!”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Mickey held up his hand and looked around the room like Ian would materialize if he wished hard enough. “You’re only eight years old, Yev. People start dating at, like, twenty not five goddam minutes after they’re born.”

“BUT I’M LONELY.” Yev threw his little body dramatically against the back of his chair.

“Take it down a notch, drama queen. What do you think a date is, man?”

“Dunno. What was your date with Daddy? I want a date exactly like that so I’m never lonely again too.”

Mickey’s mind conjured up memories of seeing Ian walk into the lounge dressed in a green shirt. He’d known at the time that he had worn the green shirt because Mickey had commented on how the color green matched his eyes. Like a couple of fucking saps. But it has been a fucking awesome night, so he couldn’t blame Yev for wanting that too. “So you wanna go for beer and wings with Olivia, huh?”

Yev scrunched up his nose. “Eww, no beer. Did Daddy drink beer? He thinks it’s yucky too cause it makes his medicine not work.”

“He sipped it a bit.”

Yev nodded. “Cause you gotta drink beer on a date?”

“I guess you could drink something else, but I don’t see the point.” For emphasis, he downed the rest of his beer.

“Kay. We’ll drink juice. Can we have chicken nuggets instead of wings?”

“I’m pretty sure the dating rules allow chicken nuggets.”

They sat across from each other, arms crossed over their chests, nodding in agreement.

“What else did you and Daddy do?”

“Um,” Mickey hesitated. He sure as shit wasn’t gonna tell Yev about Ian’s lap dance or the number of times they fucked. “We, um, talked.”

“About what? Your favorite Power Ranger?”

“Sure, and what we’d been up to since we’d last seen each other.”

“You knew Daddy before your date?” Yev asked in amazement, putting the final piece of broccoli in his mouth.

“We both grew up around here, so yeah.”

“Why didn’t you go on a date then? Why’d you wait till you were so old?”

“We were like 20, kid.” Mickey widened his eyes, but Yev just stared at him. “We waited cause I was in jail, Yev.”

“Oh,” he slid off his chair and came around to Mickey’s side of the table. He stared at his Dad until he pushed his chair out enough that he could sit in his lap. “I’m glad you aren’t in jail now.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Three cause Daddy is probably glad too.”

Mickey slipped an arm around his son’s waist and closed his eyes for a moment wondering how his life would look now if he hadn’t been in jail back then. Would Yev be here? Would he be with Ian? Would he be lonely?

“But after jail you saw Daddy and loved him?”

“Sure, he stopped by my booth at a gun show, and I—” he paused to figure out where to go with this. What had he thought? “He wasn’t hard on the eyes, and you know, I could tell he was a good guy.”

“You knew Daddy was gonna take care of you?” Yev asked fidgeting in his lap looking for the perfect position apparently. “Like he always makes you appointments for stuff and cleans out your lunch bag.”

“I knew I was gonna be safe with him, yeah.” He’d known that almost immediately. Ian had been so open about his life, sharing himself with Mickey, that it had felt natural to be that way himself.

 “So you wanted to drink beer with him?”

“I asked him if he wanted to go out with me,” Mickey smiled a little. That had been the first time he’d ever had the balls to do anything like that, but it has felt like his life had just led up to that moment. It didn’t hurt that Ian had looked like he wanted to devour Mickey. Felt like a sure fucking thing. “Glad I didn’t chicken out.”

“I’m gonna ask Olivia on a date,” Yev announced holding both of Mickey’s cheeks in his hands. “This talk has really helped me, Daddy.”

“Glad I could be of service, Yev.” Mickey allowed himself a self-congratulatory smile having dealt with the situation like a boss.

“So what did you and Dad do after you drank beer? I need details.” He pulled back with a grimace. “Probably more smooching!”

Mickey let out a deep breath. Sometimes parenting was like trying to get through a field of goddamn landmines without blowing your foot off.

 

 

“Come on, Yev!” Ian yelled from the kitchen. “We’re gonna be late for school if we don’t leave now.”

“My hair looks dumb. I’m not gonna go to school,” Yev yelled back.

Ian dropped the lunch kit and backpack at the front door and headed toward the bathroom. Yev was standing on the little dog shaped step stool looking forlornly at himself in the mirror. His hair was dripping water down his neck and into his buttoned-down dress shirt.

“What are you wearing? Is that the shirt you wore to Uncle Lip’s wedding?”

“Yeah.”

“Why are you wearing it to school today?”

“I gotta do something important.” His hands were flattening his hair repetitively without much success. One piece of hair was determined to stick straight up from the crown of his head. Ian hustled to his bathroom and returned with some gel.

As he worked the offending piece of hair into place, he probed the recesses of Yev’s mind. “What’s so important about today?”

“I gotta ask Olivia to go on a date.”

Their eyes met in the mirror and held while Ian’s hand stilled.

“Right. A date. With Olivia. Remind me why you have to do that again?” Ian asked and rinsed his hands while nudging his boy toward the doorway.

Yev stopped at the front door, completely immobile. His big blue eyes looking up at Ian, “I miss Olivia.” Tears tipped over the edge of his eyes. “All day I have to sit in my desk and she’s not beside me.”

Ian’s eyes welled up in response. He lowered himself to his knees and they hugged it out.

“All right, Yevy, get your shoes on and we’ll make a plan on our way to school. No problem is too big for a Milkovich-Gallagher to tackle.”

One fist bump and they were out the door.

“Okay, let me get this straight,” Ian began, slinging Yev’s triceratops backpack over his shoulder. “You miss Olivia and think a date is going to fix that?”

“It worked for Daddy,” he explained slipping his hand into Ian’s. “Did it work for you?”

Ian nodded. “Yeah, I guess it did. I miss him when we’re not together but I’m not lonely.”

“See?” Yev announced firmly, swinging their linked arms as high as he could get them.

“Well, it’s worth a try. What do you have in mind?”

“McDonald’s, of course,” Yev explained patiently while Ian nodded his encouragement. “We’ll talk about stuff and then go in the play area.”

“Wow, I’m impressed. You’ve really thought this through.”

“I had help from Daddy,” he added dropping Ian’s hand to pet a passing poodle.

“Oh, you did, huh?” Ian added smiling at the middle-aged lady holding the leash.

“Yeah, he told me all about your first date.”

“What did he say?”

“That you were super handsome.” Yev’s response brought a big smile to the lady’s face before she carried on with walking her dog. Ian couldn't help but smile too.

“Should I tell Olivia that she is pretty?” Yev continued looking like he was going to faint.

“Well, how about you compliment her on her soccer moves at the last game. She kicked ass.”

“Yeah.” The relief in his voice brought a smile to Ian’s lips.

“What else did Dad say?” Ian tried not to let his curiosity take over the conversation, but he’d never been good at that, so he gave in to it pretty quickly.

“That you are a nice guy.”

“Nice?” Ian asked indignant. “Nice?”

Yev looked up a him. “You don’t want to be nice?”

“Well, yeah, it’s just—nothing,” he chuckled. “Of course, I want to be nice to Dad. I’m glad he felt safe with me.”

“Did you always love Daddy? Like from the moment you saw him?”

“The moment I saw him he was bullying me at the store I worked at, so no.”

“He was a bully?” Yev stopped walking and stared at Ian like he wasn’t sure that he’d heard him right.

“Um, no, well, sort of.” He regrouped and took Yev’s hand again to keep them moving toward the school. “He was doing what he’d been brought up to do, but he learned what the consequences were for his behavior,” he glanced down at Yev to check that his parenting 101 terminology was hitting the right chord. “And he stopped messing around with other people that way.”

“His consequence was jail,” Yev said firmly.

“It was, yes.”

They were quiet for half a block both imaging this man whom they could only picture as loving them locked up and angry. Ian stopped and squatted down once again so they could hug it out.

As they neared the school, Ian added, “From the moment I saw him again at the gun show, he’s been the best man I’ve ever met. After our first date, he spent months taking me on more dates and making sure that I knew that he loved me and that I felt really special even though he didn’t really have much experience dating.” Ian leaned close to Yev. “He had lots of help from Aunt Mandy.”

“Where did he take you on all your dates?” Yev asked as they reached the metal fence surrounding the schoolyard.

“Movie, arcade, for hot chocolate.” He watched Yev take this in and Ian paused at the memory. Very likely the best blow job he had ever received was in the bathroom of that coffee shop. He’d entered the little single bathroom and Mickey had followed a few minutes later. Not one word, just Mickey on his knees and Ian in his mouth. He’d stumbled back into the hand dryer turning it on and felt Mickey laughing around his dick and he’d laughed too. Already head over heels in love and knowing how fucking lucky he was.

“Okay, Dad. Here I go. Wish me luck.” One more fist bump and he was off.

Ian waited at the fence as Yev walked through the field toward the school doors. He could see Olivia’s dark hair and bright pink backpack from where he was standing, and he could see Yev hesitate before he pulled out his Milkovich swagger and Gallagher determination. Olivia didn’t stand a chance.

While the exchange occurred, Ian sent a text to Hannah, Olivia’s mom, and one to Mickey. By the time he was heading back to the house, Yev and Olivia had a McDonald’s date arranged for Sunday afternoon, and he and Mickey had a date planned for Friday night.

 

 

Ian walked into the lounge on Friday night, his eyes adjusting to the low lighting, his heart beating a little bit fast. He felt breathless from the combination of nostalgia, anticipation and utter devotion that a life with Mickey evoked in him. He was sitting exactly where he’d been sitting five years ago, facing the entrance, his back to the Chicago skyline, his head tilted playfully. Ian waited at the entrance. If he had one memory of this moment that superseded all the others, it was of Mickey opening his legs slightly in an invitation to Ian so subtle that anyone else would have missed it, but for Ian it had been like Mickey had stood up in the middle of the room and shouted that he was Ian’s if he wanted him.

They stared at each other for a moment and Ian could feel himself holding his breath. Did Mickey have the same memories of this night that he had? Were the moments that utterly changed Ian’s life the same ones that changed Mickey’s?

Ian watched as four tattooed fingers dropped from the table to a jean clad thigh, running along the thick muscle until they met with the inseam of the fitted denim. The movement hypnotized Ian slightly in anticipation. Painfully slowly, those legs that he had wrapped around his waist for five years opened. And just like five years ago, Ian couldn’t cross the room fast enough.

“You knew?” he asked breathlessly, dropping into the chair facing his husband. “What that did to me?”

“Gallagher,” Mickey replied, kicking his foot under the table. “I fucking knew.”

“Like a goddamn mating call. I was fucked from that moment on.”

Mickey shrugged. “I wanted you.”

“Jesus, you’re like a fucking drug.”

“We’re getting through the wings before you get a piece of this,” Mickey smirked, clearly enjoying the upper hand. Ian stared at that cocky face and almost smirked back. Without a doubt, Mickey was the most seductive motherfucker he’d ever encountered in his life, but he was no match for Ian’s focused determination.

Ian smirked back.

He leaned back in his chair, fully focused on the man across from him. His eyes travelled over the dark hair, pale skin, full lips, all his favorite parts. Then back to narrowed blue eyes. Ian’s smile spread and Mickey started to fidget with the cardboard coaster. That’s right, Ian thought, you better be nervous.

Ian’s foot slipped between Mickey’s to make sure he didn’t forget what Ian felt like. “I was thinking about you today.”

“Was I dressed?”

Ian shook his head slowly and moved his foot microscopically.

“Naked?”

Ian smiled a little but just stared at Mickey.

“What were you thinking? Or do I want to know?”

“You were cooking me supper.”

“Naked?” he eyed Ian incredulously. “You fucking wish, bitch.”

Ian shrugged lightly but remained silent.

“And what? I fucking served it to you or some shit?”

Ian nodded.

“Buck ass naked?”

Smile.

“I suppose you grabbed my ass while I was catering to your lazy ass.”

“I mighta copped a feel or two.”

“I fucking bet you did. Probably made me feed you too.”

Ian laughed. “Well, it was my fantasy.”

“So you just sat in your goddamn chair and I put fucking potatoes in your mouth,” he asked looking half appalled and half hopeful.

“I was very pleased with you.”

“You were pleased? What the fuck?”

“Very pleased, Mickey.”

“With having me as your personal potato servant?”

Ian nodded yet again, slowly and deliberately. “You made me very happy.”

Now Mickey was frowning. “That some shit you’re into that you never told me about?”

“You, naked and subservient? Yeah, I’m into that shit.”

Ian could see Mickey’s Adam’s apple bobbing and his tongue moistened his lips.

“I’m definitely into that shit. Are you, Mickey? Would you do that for me?”

They stared at each other and Mickey’s head tipped so subtly that Ian would have doubted he’d seen it if it was accompanied by burning blue eyes.

Switching tactics a little, Ian sat forward resting his arms on the table and bringing himself close enough to be able to whisper. “As crazy as it might seem, I fell in love with you sitting at this table.” He tapped the table top and they watched his fingers make contact with Mickey’s for a second.

“Actually I started falling when you racked that gun at your booth earlier that day. Watching you run your fingers along the barrel, practically making love to it. I was imaging you running your fingers over me like that, looking at me like that. Like a man in love.” Ian watched his husband’s eyes soften until he could see straight into his heart. “I was dying to be the man you loved.”

“I wanted that too,” Mickey whispered back. “To love you. I had it bad for you pretty fucking fast.”

“Tell me about it.”

Mickey looked caught like he wanted to balk but also didn’t want to disappoint.

“Tell me,” Ian repeated.

“I wanted,” he began, his eyes darting away and back to Ian’s. “You to fuck me, hold me and talk to me all at the same time. Equally. Forever.”

Ian sat up straight. “I’m not eating any fucking wings. Get up.” He threw a couple of twenties on the table, but Mickey grabbed them as they left the lounge.

“I didn’t order. I knew we wouldn’t make it through any wings.” He smirked, this time. “We’ll get room service.”

“That’s assuming we make it to the room,” Ian said hitting the elevator button.

Mickey leaned in. “I guess now might not be the time to tell you that I prepped myself in the hotel room before you got here.”

 

 

“I want two Happy Meals, please, with nuggets and apple juice.” Yev slapped a twenty dollar bill on the counter. “And sweet n sour sauce.”

Mickey and Ian watched him carry the tray of food to the table where Olivia was waiting. They were sitting at the booth across the aisle pretending that they’d never seen the two kids before in their lives. Mickey was almost afraid to look at his bloody husband because he knew, as usual, that this shit was going to be like a feeding frenzy for gooey love talk. After spending Friday night at the hotel, Mickey needed a solid month of MMA and whiskey to regain his manliness.

He had to balance out the fucking romantic 18 story long kiss they’d shared in the elevator. It was one thing to get caught groping each other or, hell, getting a fucking blow job in a public place, but to be caught cuddled in Ian’s arms. All snuggled in and being held. Well, they had forgotten that they were in a goddamn elevator much to the delight of the cleaning lady who greeted them as the doors opened. His damn husband just chuckled his way to their room. Sure, he was the one doing the fucking kissing and looking all manly no doubt, with his stupid fucking muscular arms wrapped around Mickey.

Then to make matters worse, those fucking arms wouldn’t let up all through the night. Holding him tightly while they banged. Didn’t matter who was on top while they rolled around. Even when Mickey was on top trying to ride him, Ian’s arms remained locked around him keeping their chests pressed together and their mouths sealed. It was gonna take more than MMA and whiskey; he was gonna need to be thrown around and fucked properly.

Now, sitting across from their son while he was on his first “date”, he just knew he was gonna end up getting all fucking emotional again, and end up thinking about Ian’s arms which were currently trying to bust out of the goddamn sweater he was wearing.

But when his eyes met Ian’s, they were only smiling. They slyly watched Yev doling out the ketchup and sweet n sour sauce and Olivia talking non-stop about how she was gonna pull a forward roll, stopover, scissor move next time Kyle R. tried to tackle one of their defensemen. Yev nodded happily.

“Well,” Ian said, drawing his attention. “Our boy doesn’t look lonely.”

And this time when their eyes met, there were more than just smiles in them.  Shit, Mickey thought, there’s no fighting the overwhelming pull of loving someone. This motherfucker got under his skin and he’s pretty fucking sure he wouldn’t have been able to stop him even if he’d tried to fight the feelings. It was always gonna happen. No matter what.

Ian broke the intense moment. “You gonna get up and get me some nuggets?”

“Sure, you want me to feed them to you naked?”

“More than you could ever know.”


	2. Potatoes anyone?

“Jesus, I’m starving. Why is the front door locked?” Ian yelled from the entry, dropping his backpack to the floor and kicking his shoes off. “Mick, you home?”

“In the kitchen.”

Ian smiled at the sound of his husband’s voice. He hadn’t actually heard it for a few days. Their schedule had been off for the week, and while they’d managed to get a couple of mutual hand jobs in during the wee hours of the night, they hadn’t actually connected. Hearing his voice, curt and barbed as usual, made Ian smile. He made his way down the hall to the kitchen and just about fainted at the sight.

Mickey was naked.

Mostly.

He was wearing a red apron, which covered his front but definitely not his back.

Holy shit.

Wielding a spatula and a pot holder, he turned toward Ian. “Have a seat.”

Ian couldn’t take his eyes off the shit eating grin on his husband’s beautiful, perfect face. Nothing in the world was more spectacular to him than Mickey’s happy, self-satisfied smile. It reached his soul and Ian felt like he’d won the fucking lottery when it was directed at him.

Removing his coat, Ian sat down in the chair closest to Mickey. There was one plate and set of cutlery set on the table. One napkin and one candle. This surprised Ian, maybe as much as the fact that Mickey was naked.

“What’s for supper?” he asked watching Mickey’s ass as he moved around the kitchen.

“What’da ya think? Fucking potatoes, of course, man.”

Ian laughed. “I can’t even tell you how much I love fucking potatoes in this moment.”

“I made mashed, roasted and French,” he smirked.

“So, just potatoes? Nothing else?”

“Your goddamn fantasy was very specific, Ian. If you wanted, like, steak or some shit, you should a said so.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

“Doesn’t usually stop you,” he replied cheekily, coming over to the table to light the candle with his lighter. He paused after it was light and flicked his eyebrows at Ian, who laid his hand on the exposed thigh just below his ass. He squeezed and took a deep breath.

Maybe there was one thing better than Mickey’s smile.

“How was your day, dear?” Mickey asked returning to the stove with Ian’s plate after he turned off the overhead kitchen light, dousing them in candlelight.

“It was fine. Got to assist in a birth, baby girl. Big. Over 10 pounds,” he rambled as Mickey set his plate on the table in front of him and his hand found its way back to that thigh. He wasn’t sure he was capable of touching anything higher and not bending Mickey over the table.

Returning to Ian with a beer in hand, Mickey lean his hip against the table. “You hungry?”

“Starving.”

After a long slug of beer, Mickey set the bottle on the table and picked up a fork. Scooping up some mashed potatoes, he brought the fork to Ian’s mouth. Locking eyes, Ian opened his mouth and closed it around the fork. Mickey’s head tilted to the right a little as he watched. He scooped a second bite and slid it into Ian’s mouth but removed the fork slowly. So slowly Ian could feel the metal sliding along his lips.

Once the fork was gone, he licked his lips, which were suddenly super sensitive. Mickey licked his in return.

“Good?” his breathless husband asked.

“Delicious. Thank you, Mick.”

He nodded. “You pleased?”

“Yeah.”

Mickey stabbed half of a tiny roasted potato and put it in Ian’s mouth. While Ian was chewing, he straddled Ian’s thighs and slipped another bite into his mouth. This time while Ian was chewing, he removed the apron, dropping it next to the plate. Then he had a seat in Ian’s lap and Ian’s hands found his ass and pulled him closer.

Twisting around, Mickey stabbed another bite of roasted potato, but this time, he placed it between his teeth then leaned forward until his mouth was close to Ian’s. They stared into each other’s eyes as Ian bit into the potato. Mickey’s tongue wasn’t far behind.

The kiss got out of hand fast. The panting and rutting took over and the potatoes, while delicious, didn’t stand a chance in the face of a nude Mickey.

He felt fingers on the zipper of his pants, then around his cock. After a few tugs, Mickey pushed away and grabbed the apron from which he pulled another glorious site. Lube. Then those fingers were back on his cock, slicked up, massaging every inch.

When Mickey started to line himself up, Ian stilled his hips with a firm grip. “You’re ready?” he asked.

With a flick of his eyebrows, Mickey nodded, “I knew where this was going, Ian.”

And then they were fucking. Beautiful, perfect, delicious fucking.

The potatoes would have to wait.


End file.
